


Noodles

by Beige_Red



Series: Friday Night Funkin’ Brainrot [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: BF and Pico are best friends, BF and Pico are both short, BF and Pico are roomates, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, GF is mentioned only, Gen, Grocery Shopping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, bf is called keith, both deny that fact, not lovers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beige_Red/pseuds/Beige_Red
Summary: Pico and BF go grocery shopping and shit on each other while they’re at it.(Rated T for language)
Relationships: BF & Pico (FNF), BF/GF, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Keith & Pico (FNF)
Series: Friday Night Funkin’ Brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Noodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skullsnsunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsnsunflowers/gifts).



> Not a ship fic. Here’s to platonic relationships

“Hey, Pico?”

Pico hummed in response as he fumbled to tie his shoes— _his stupid shoes..._

“Have you seen my cap? I can’t find it anywhere...”

Pico stops tying his shoes and turns to Keith, who looks back at him.

He couldn’t help but stare at his friend’s extremely messy blue hair. _Does the guy ever comb that thing?_

“Didn’t you put it in the washer?”

Keith pauses, then frowns.

“Shit, I forgot.”

Not surprisingly

“Just leave the cap, we’re going grocery shopping anyways,”

Keith shrugs and follows Pico out the door.

The ginger hands him a comb from his pocket immediately.

“that doesn’t mean you’re not going to get judged though.”

* * *

“Do we have milk? Should I buy some milk?”

“I don’t even _like_ milk, why are you asking me?”

Pico shot him a glare. Then went back to eyeing the milk cartons,

“...Should I buy strawberry milk, or chocolate...”

_“Holy fucking shit, Pico, just buy a fucking carton already.”_

* * *

Pico hears the sound of crumpling while browsing for bread.

He glowered, already recognizing the source of the sound.

“No noodles, Keith.”

Pico hears a drawn-out and dejected ‘what...’ coming from Keith’s direction.

_It felt like he was talking to a toddler._

Which Keith technically is, judging by both his height and personality.

“Dude, we bought noodles last week. Too much of this junk could seriously mess with your already-terrible height”

He lectured, poking Keith while he was at it because why not.

_(because he wanted to annoy him)_

Keith poked back.

“Says you”

Pico poked him again.

“Your girlfriend is literally taller than you.”

No more pokes.

_That should shut him up for a while._

* * *

Pico grimaced at the receipt. Why’d eggs have to cost that much.

“What’s wrong?”

Pico shows him the receipt.

Keith immediately mimics his expression

“Somehow, being vegan sounds really nice right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be sleeping


End file.
